Final Solution
by Wendy Dale Smith
Summary: The Borg are back and they want Voyager more than ever before.


STAR TREK: VOYAGER 

"FINAL SOLUTION" 

by 

WENDY DALE SMITH 

Final Draft: October 24, 1998 

DISCLAIMER: Wendy Dale Smith recognizes that this screenplay is based on characters and situations that are owned and copyrighted by Star Trek and/or Paramount. Under no circumstances will this story - with characters and content originally conceived by Star Trek and/or Paramount - be utilized for any other purpose than to provide FREE entertainment and/or examples of Wendy Dale Smith's writing style. 

_________________________ 

Star Trek: Voyager - "Final Solution" 

by Wendy Dale Smith 

email: st7ci@flash.net 

http://www.flash.net/~st7ci 

SYNOPSIS: This script takes place/fits within the middle of Star Trek: Voyager's fifth season. It is a full one hour episode script. 

The Borg are back and they want Voyager more than ever before. Their clash with the marooned Federation starship brings unforeseen consequences. We learn that Seven of Nine has a secret - a very ominous one... _________________________ 

STAR TREK: VOYAGER 

"FINAL SOLUTION" 

by 

WENDY DALE SMITH 

TEASER 

FADE IN: 

INT. CARGO BAY TWO 

Ensign Kim enters cargo bay two. He looks exhausted. Seven is still "asleep" standing up in her favorite alcove. Kim looks wearily at her for a moment... 

KIM: How can she sleep like that? 

He tiredly leans against an empty alcove. Slowly, his eyes close. As he begins to doze, the lights suddenly go on and the computer informs the time. 

COMPUTER (V.O.): The time is 06:00. 

Kim jumps awake. Realizing what it is, he slowly leans back against the alcove. Not noticing Kim, Seven immediately starts to perform her usual morning rituals. 

KIM: (yawning) Morning, Seven. 

SEVEN: (startled then aggravated) Ensign... what are you doing here this early? 

KIM: (brightly) Why, I'm ready to begin work. 

SEVEN: (beat) You stayed up all night with Tuvok again. What useless game did you fail to defeat him at this time? 

KIM: (disgruntled. a beat) Three-dimensional chess. 

Kim stretches as he is about to say something and accidentally hits the alcove, causing something to beep. 

SEVEN: Do not touch that. 

Kim steps away from the alcove. 

KIM: Sorry... (furtively) Didn't mean to touch your "blankie". 

SEVEN: My what? 

KIM: Nevermin... 

They are interrupted by what sounds like a giant surge of energy. They look up, listening. They feel a slight jolt. 

KIM: We just went into high warp. 

They see and hear the red-alert alarm. 

JANEWAY (V.O.): Janeway to Ensign Kim. 

KIM: Yes, Captain. 

JANEWAY (V.O.): Meet me on the bridge immediately. Is Seven with you? 

SEVEN: Yes Captain. 

JANEWAY (V.O.): Please accompany him. Janeway out. 

Kim and Seven EXIT. 

INT. BRIDGE 

Kim and Seven enter the bridge. They are immediately confronted with an immense image on the Viewscreen - a Borg Cube is chasing Voyager. Janeway is standing before the Viewscreen, facing the image. Everyone on the bridge is silently watching. 

TORRES: (quietly) Can't these guys ever leave us alone? 

Turning, Janeway sees that all members of the command crew are present, and then spots Seven. 

FADE OUT. 

ACT ONE 

FADE IN: 

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM 

Janeway is standing in front of the viewport. Behind her the stars are streaming by in long bars of light. As Tuvok, Chakotay, Torres, Paris, Kim and Seven take their seats, Janeway moves to stand at the head of the table. As usual, she is stoic. 

JANEWAY: Once again we face the Borg... 

TORRES: Where did they come from Captain? I thought we were long past Borg space. 

SEVEN: There are numerous Borg exploratory and reconnaissance ships throughout this quadrant. It is inevitable that one will detect this ship... Voyager is well desired by the Borg. 

JANEWAY: Somehow we managed to spot them first... but they discovered us as soon as Voyager went into warp. We are managing to maintain a distance of 90,000 kilometers. (beat) If it weren't for the recent upgrades to Voyager's propulsion system, we'd no doubt be in even more dire circumstances. As it stands, we are pushing this ship to its limits. I need suggestions. Now. 

Everyone looks around, but eventually all eyes turn to Seven. Seven is uncomfortable with this scrutiny. Janeway takes pity on her. 

JANEWAY: Lieutenant Torres, how long can we remain at our current speed? 

TORRES: A day... maybe thirty-six hours. With the modifications we've made over the last few months, the warp drive can go a much greater distance... but we haven't yet modified the hull to manage the stresses. 

JANEWAY: Seven, at our current distance are we safely out of Borg transporter range? 

SEVEN: Yes. But they will obviously attempt to close that distance. It is imperative we continue to maintain our speed, if not increase it. 

TORRES: No way... the hull couldn't take it. 

PARIS: Couldn't we augment the hull? 

TORRES: In the time we have?.. it's very doubtful... unless Seven can pull another Borg rabbit out of her hat. 

Everyone cautiously looks at Seven again. Seven is becoming disgruntled. A beat. 

JANEWAY: I have to admit Seven, you are the logical choice to resolve this particular situation. 

SEVEN: I am aware of that Captain. 

JANEWAY: Your particular expertise.... 

SEVEN: (interrupting) Captain... I'm glad to help Voyager. 

Janeway smiles at Seven's impromptu assurance. Everyone looks somewhat more relaxed. A beat. 

SEVEN (CONT'D): However, to devise an appropriate strategy, I will need additional time - possibly four hours? 

PARIS: What can you possibly come up with in four hours? 

Seven looks at Paris, raising a perennial eyebrow. 

PARIS: Forget I asked. 

Janeway thinks it over. 

JANEWAY: All right Seven. Four hours... But, I want you with Ensign Kim on this. His insights may provide a unique perspective - some new ideas even you haven't thought of. (looking at Kim and Seven) Understood? 

SEVEN and KIM: Understood. 

SEVEN (CONT'D): Captain. There's something else you need to realize. 

JANEWAY: Yes? 

SEVEN: You will not be able to utilize prior tactics. The Borg will expect that. 

JANEWAY: (smiling) That's where you two come in... B'Elanna, I want you to try and find a means to intensify the hull configuration. See if we can't get just a little more speed out of Voyager. We're going to need it. 

TORRES: I'll work on it Captain. 

JANEWAY: We've been through this before. You know the drill... Let's get to it. 

They get up to exit. As everyone is filing out, Kim approaches Seven. 

KIM: (conspiratorially) You have some ideas already. I can tell by the look on your face. 

SEVEN: More accurately, I have someone else's "idea", but you are essentially correct. 

KIM: This encounter with the Borg isn't exactly a surprise to you, is it? 

SEVEN: It is not. 

INT. ASTROMETRICS 

Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris, Torres, Kim, and Seven are standing near the central terminal. Seven and Kim are facing the group. 

JANEWAY: All right... you've had your four hours... What have you got for us? 

KIM: Seven?... 

Seven moves next to Kim and addresses the group. 

SEVEN: For efficiency's sake, the Borg employ a hierarchical approach to a potential threat. Analyzing all possible strategies an opponent may take, they first consider the most obvious tactics as probable action, and consider less probable outcomes as needed... Most species typically choose more obvious offensive tactics. Therefore, the Borg are able to quickly adapt... By human perception, this process is nearly instantaneous... 

KIM: Realizing that an obvious action will cause an obvious response, I suggested that abnormal action by us may result in an anomalous counteraction by the Borg - one that may work to our advantage. 

JANEWAY: Reminds me of Jean Luc Picard... Earth would have been assimilated were it not for his little anomalous maneuver. What did you have in mind? 

KIM: The Borg will expect us to try and destroy them outright, but that isn't necessary. We only need to prevent them from assimilating us... long enough for Voyager to escape. 

Seven hits the terminal. On the big display appears an Okudagram - a 3D graph showing Voyager with the Borg cube following, then curving off in the wrong direction. 

SEVEN: The Borg prefer to trace objects by their warp signature and relative trajectory. If we configure a very minute anomaly - a numerical error within the Borg tracking and sensor systems - it is possible to divert them from our path. 

KIM: The trick will be to make the anomaly undetectable long enough for Voyager to escape. 

TUVOC: How much is long enough? 

SEVEN: The error I have created will produce an exponential deviation in their sensory to propulsion relay. Though minute, the Borg will quickly discover the inaccuracy... At maximum warp, I estimate the error will be detected twenty seconds into a divergent path. 

PARIS: You think that's enough time? 

KIM: It's the best we could do. We have to get in their ship, introduce the anomaly, and get out before they figure out what we've done. 

JANEWAY: It's enough. They'll have to backtrack and correctly re-acquire our warp signature. By then we'll be long gone. 

PARIS: How are you going to get an away team over there? Before we could get close enough to transport a team over, they'd have drones swarming all over Voyager. 

KIM: In order to get a team over, we have to drop out of warp. Now this would ordinarily leave us vulnerable to their weapons and transporters. But not if we have this in place... 

Kim then taps the terminal to display a new Okudagram. 

KIM: First we have the field distortion amplifiers emit a constant random phase variance - that will keep them focused on hindering the forward sensor array... We then reverse the bussard collector in random bursts to create a variance in our warp field - in essence creating a field within a field... 

TORRES: Reverse the collectors? That will destabilize the warp field. We won't be able to go into warp. 

SEVEN: It will also disrupt the Borg matter stream integrity. Drones won't be able to transport to Voyager. 

TORRES: But if they can't get in, how will we get out? 

KIM: If we modify and increase the bussard collector's capacity, the collection field reversal may be used to focus transporters... but the bussard will allow the matter stream to travel in an outward direction only. And it can handle only two individuals at once. 

JANEWAY: Just two people? Will that be enough? 

SEVEN: Yes. Any more will pose a threat. While Voyager keeps the Borg relatively occupied in a decoy offensive, the away team will want to draw as little attention as possible. 

TUVOK: What about the deflector array? 

SEVEN: Shields and weapons will also be modulating at a random phased variance - which is what the Borg will expect. 

A beat. 

JANEWAY: There's one problem though. Once your away mission is accomplished, how will you return to Voyager? 

Kim and Seven exchange uneasy looks. 

KIM: That's the catch Captain. You'd have to re-stabilize the warp field, transport us back, and go into warp before the Borg know what hit them. 

Everyone has an uneasy look. 

SEVEN: Our timing must be precise. 

JANEWAY: Then we better get it right. 

SEVEN: There is also one additional advantage to this configuration... Their tractor beams will be ineffective. 

A beat. Janeway approaches Seven and Kim with a sly smile, taking a moment to look at the display data. 

JANEWAY: All this just by modifying the warp drive nacelles?... it's brilliant. 

CHAKOTAY: They'll be looking at our right hand while we hit them with our left. 

Seven and Kim look uncomfortable. 

CHAKOTAY (CONT'D): How did you and Harry come up with this plan so quickly? 

Seven hesitates. Kim gives him a censored look. 

SEVEN: We did not... Species 4432 developed and effectively utilized this technique on fourteen Borg vessels. (beat) They are the "brilliant" ones Commander... We merely modified their method. 

PARIS: Fourteen Borg vessels? That seems like a lot of ships to assimilate one species. 

SEVEN: That depends on the species. (beat) Regardless, the Borg were unable to assimilate species 4432. 

TORRES: Don't tell me the Borg retreated. 

SEVEN: The Borg do not retreat... To prevent assimilation, species 4432 implemented their own extinction. 

KIM: They destroyed themselves? 

SEVEN: Yes. 

KIM: You didn't tell me that. 

SEVEN: Because that fact is irrelevant. 

TORRES: Not to species 4432. 

Seven quickly looks away from Torres. 

JANEWAY: Well lets hope the strategy works one more time... Ensign, I want you in Engineering working closely with Torres on this. 

KIM: Yes Captain. 

JANEWAY: Seven, I want you in here helping me oversee the modification diagnostics. Once the modifications are on-line, you and Harry will then spend the remainder preparing your every move aboard that ship. I want you both back safe and sound. (beat) All right everyone. We have a lot of work to do. Please keep in mind, at our current speed we only have thirty hours left... Dismissed. 

ALL EXIT except for Janeway and Seven. 

JANEWAY: Let's get to it Seven. 

INT. ASTROMETRICS 

In conjunction with Kim and Torres in engineering, Seven and Janeway are in astrometrics monitoring a level one diagnostic on the modified nacelles. Janeway is working at the center desk. Seven is looking over sensor data and working at a wall terminal. In subtle Borg fashion, she looks displeased. 

JANEWAY: Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem too confident about our prospects. 

SEVEN: (disgruntled) We will be assimilated. 

Janeway makes a derisive expression. 

SEVEN: (noticing the gesture) You do not agree. 

JANEWAY: Oh, it's not the possibility of assimilation that I'm disagreeing with... It's the whole concept itself. 

SEVEN: (stops, looks at Janeway) What do you mean? Assimilation is the most efficient means of acquiring biological and technological distinctiveness... 

JANEWAY: (interrupting) Yes, I'm quite aware of that Borg doctrine, but... is it really effective? 

Seven looks puzzled. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): The method the Borg employ to acquire knowledge certainly produces a minimum of waste, expense, and unnecessary effort - I have no objections against efficiency. But... their way is too fast. Too easy. 

Janeway pauses thoughtfully. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): I often think the Borg are quite stupid. 

SEVEN: Stupid? Please explain. 

Janeway stops working to give an impromptu humanity lesson. 

JANEWAY: Well... The Hindus - an Earth culture, have a belief that... If a family butchers a cow, they will eat in plenty for one season. But, if they let the cow live and only drink its milk, both the family and the cow may live for a generation. 

SEVEN: (beat) How is a cow relevant?.. 

JANEWAY: Seven, when the Borg assimilate an entire species, they eliminate that species' most significant contribution... it's potential. Whatever technology they may invent, whatever knowledge that species may come to understand, is gone. No one will ever know what they might have discovered. 

SEVEN: (beat) So, you are asserting that for efficiency's sake, the Borg sacrifice potentiality, which is a species' greatest asset. 

JANEWAY: That is exactly what I meant. 

SEVEN: Then why didn't you say that in the first place? 

JANEWAY: (smiles) Well, I thought an analogy would help explain things. 

SEVEN: (beat) Perhaps. 

Seven faces her terminal and begins working. 

SEVEN (CONT'D): Though I question your use of subject matter. 

JANEWAY: Oh? 

SEVEN: (looks at Janeway) A cow is hardly relevant. 

FADE OUT. 

END OF ACT ONE 

ACT TWO 

FADE IN: 

INT. ENGINEERING, INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM, INT. BRIDGE 

CAPTAIN'S LOG NARRATION Torres is overseeing engineering; Seven and Kim enter the transporter room; Tuvok, Chakotay and crewmembers are busily moving about the bridge. Janeway is in the Captain's Chair concentrated on the center terminal... 

JANEWAY (V.O.): Captain's Log, Stardate ?????.?; The modifications are complete. Though fatigued, everyone is alert and anxious to confront the Borg. Seven of Nine and Ensign Kim have spent the last ten hours going over their away mission. It's now or never. Their plan to introduce a numerical error into the Borg's tracking systems is elegantly simple... but the means to get it there has me a bit uneasy. I'm concerned for their safety... 

INT. BRIDGE 

Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris, and two other crewmembers are on the bridge... Janeway moves to stand before the Viewscreen, hands on hips, watching the persistent Borg vessel. 

JANEWAY: (turning around) Okay everyone, this is it. Transporter room... Harry, Seven... are you ready? 

INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM 

Kim and Seven step up onto the transporter pads. Kim glances at Seven. His face is expressionless. 

KIM: Yes Captain, we're ready. 

A beat. Seven turns and faces Kim. 

SEVEN: Aboard the Borg vessel it is imperative you do not deviate from your task. 

KIM: That's the third time you told me that Seven. I won't stop and smell the roses, believe me. 

SEVEN: Do not stop for anything. Understood? 

KIM: (warning) Seven... 

SEVEN: (insistent) Understood? 

KIM: (sighing) Yes. 

INT. BRIDGE 

JANEWAY: Bridge to Torres... 

INT. ENGINEERING 

TORRES: Yes Captain. 

INT. BRIDGE 

JANEWAY: As soon as we drop out of warp, I want those modifications on-line. 

TORRES (V.O.): You'll have them Captain. 

JANEWAY: All right, here we go... 

Janeway sits in the Captain's chair. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Tom, take us out of warp. 

PARIS: Aye Captain. 

EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER AND BORG CUBE 

Voyager drops out of warp. The Borg cube is not far behind. 

INT. BRIDGE 

TUVOK: Warp field modifications on-line Captain. 

Janeway is staring intently at the approaching Borg vessel... 

INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM 

Seven and Kim are standing on the transporters, waiting... Suddenly, the Borg can be heard everywhere on the ship.... 

BORG (V.O): We are the Borg. Resistance if futile. You will be assimilated. You're biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. 

KIM: These guys really need to get a new line. 

Seven raises a brow. 

INT. BRIDGE 

JANEWAY: Evasive maneuvers Mister Paris. 

PARIS: You got it, Captain. 

Janeway is intently staring at the Viewscreen - at the Borg. 

JANEWAY: Tuvok? 

TUVOK: They are attempting to lock on with tractor beams... Their weapons are charging... (beat) Weapons firing. 

EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER AND BORG CUBE 

As Voyager moves up and over the Borg cube, the Borg attempt to hit Voyager with quick successive tractor beams and phasors. But as each beam approaches Voyager, it disperses - like a stream of water to mist. The mist dissipates in Voyager's multi-level warp field like a drop of water in a pond. Voyager is untouched. 

INT. BRIDGE 

TUVOK: Tractor beams ineffective... Phasors... ineffective. Warp shield holding. No damage Captain. 

JANEWAY: (grim smile) All right, fire on my mark. Janeway to transporter room - on my command. 

Janeway hesitates. A beat. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Fire. 

EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER AND BORG SHIP 

Voyager pulls away then suddenly makes a sharp turn towards the Borg cube, firing several phasors at once. 

INT. BRIDGE 

JANEWAY: Transporter Room - now! 

INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM 

Seven and Kim beam out. 

EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER AND BORG SHIP 

Voyager is still firing, but only the first two shots are effective. The Borg ship adapts. 

INT. BRIDGE 

TUVOK: The away team has successfully transported... (beat) Our weapons are ineffective. The Borg have adapted. 

Janeway stands up. 

JANEWAY: Continue to fire phasors. It should take just over two minutes to complete the away mission - we need to make this look good... Tom, we could sure use some of your fancy flying. 

TOM: No problem Captain. 

JANEWAY: Lieutenant Torres, how are we doing down there? 

INT. ENGINEERING 

TORRES: Buzzard reversal at maximum. The warp core is holding stable... barely... Our "Borg Rabbit" seems to be working Captain. 

INT. BRIDGE 

JANEWAY: Carefully monitor for Seven or Harry to transport... we need to stabilize the warp field and get out of here as soon as they signal. 

TORRES (V.O.): Understood. 

JANEWAY: (under her breath) Come on you two... make it quick. 

INT. FIRST BORG CORRIDOR 

Kim and Seven materialize in one of the Borg corridors. Seven immediately begins to walk in one direction. Kim hesitates for a second. As she is walking, she looks behind her. 

SEVEN: Hurry. 

As Seven continues down one dark passage, Kim takes a right turn from Seven and quickly walks down another. Taking about six quick steps, he comes across occupied alcoves. His step slows... Then he remembers Seven's warning to not hesitate... 

KIM: (quietly) Don't think Harry. 

He rushes past. Looking straight ahead, he finally sees what he's looking for - a very small obscure panel between two huge conduits. 

INT. SECOND BORG CORRIDOR 

Seven opens the small panel. She begins to manipulate the components inside. As Seven is working in the panel, she surreptitiously looks over her shoulder at the inactive drones in the adjacent alcoves... 

INT. FIRST BORG CORRIDOR 

Eyes opening, a drone becomes active. Kim is kneeling down working at the conduit panel and doesn't see it coming... Another drone becomes active... 

INT. BRIDGE 

TUVOK: Captain, I just lost Ensign Kim's signature. 

JANEWAY: They've blocked it? 

TUVOK: Unknown... 

CHAKOTAY: Coming up on one minute Captain. 

Janeway looks alarmed. She hits her communicator. 

JANEWAY: Janeway to Seven... 

INT. SECOND BORG CORRIDOR 

Seven is closing the conduit panel, her task complete. 

JANEWAY (V.O.): (garbled) Janeway to Seven... 

SEVEN: Here Captain. 

JANEWAY: We've lost Kim's signal. 

Seven immediately starts to walk in Kim's direction. 

SEVEN: Acknowledged. 

As Seven walks toward Kim's location, other drones begin to waken. Seven notices but disregards them. When she approaches the other panel locus, we see three drones surrounding Harry. He is attached to a component of the alcove. He has been assimilated... 

Without stopping, Seven walks up to one of the drones and pulls a module off his abdomen. The drone convulses and falls to the floor. With this action, the other two drones start to attack. Bypassing their shields, she fells another, and another... But more drones start to approach. 

Seeing this, she quickly searches around and suddenly jams her Borg hand into a nearby interface. She instantly cries out and staggers. With incredible effort she turns and stares intently at Kim still enclosed in the Borg alcove. Face completely blank, he slowly turns his head towards Seven. Suddenly, the drones stop their approach. 

Wincing in pain, Borg implants suddenly appear where Seven's arm is attached to the wall. Still, she silently stares a Kim, as though willing him to wake up. Shaking from intense strain, blood begins to flow from her nose. 

In one blinding flash, Kim is violently discharged from the alcove and crashes to the floor. Landing face down, he immediately begins to cough and struggle. Shaking his head, Kim tries to get up. He looks around and sees Seven prostrate next to an alcove... her arm is amassed with implants and melded to the wall. Her face turns ashen, yet she still stares at Kim. 

SEVEN: Run. 

Kim finally gets to his feet. He stumbles toward Seven. She recoils in pain. 

SEVEN: Go! 

KIM: No! 

SEVEN: (gritting her teeth) You will be assimilated. 

KIM: I'm not leaving you! 

Kim reaches down and tries to pull her away, but can't break her loose. He looks up and sees that the drones are starting to move toward them. Frantic, he tries to think of a solution. Looking down at Seven, he can see that she's losing the battle - giving over to the collective... 

KIM: NO! 

In desperation, he grabs her to his chest. 

KIM: I'm sorry Seven. 

With a violent yank, he snaps her neck... collapsing, her eyes still open, she is instantly unresponsive. His face a mask of agony, Kim reaches for the arm pinned to the interface, and yanks hard. The implants give way easily - the deactivated drone is discarded. Seven is free. Seeing that the drones are almost upon them, Kim slaps his communicator. He picks Seven up. 

KIM: Kim to Voyager! Two to beam directly to sick bay! 

The drones almost touch them as they dematerialize. 

INT. BRIDGE 

JANEWAY: Tuvok? 

TUVOK: We have them both Captain. 

JANEWAY: Get us out of here Lieutenant. 

PARIS: Yes Ma'am. 

EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER AND BORG SHIP 

Voyager pulls away and disappears into warp. A few seconds later, the Borg cube follows. 

INT. BRIDGE 

CHAKOTAY: I read only one life-sign. 

Janeway anxiously turns to the Viewscreen. Just stars streaming behind them... the Borg are nowhere in site. 

JANEWAY: (quietly) Tom, get to medlab. The doctor is going to need your help. 

PARIS: (surprised) Aye Captain. 

Paris heads for the turbolift. A crewmember takes Paris's place at con. Janeway is poised. A beat. 

JANEWAY: Now we wait. 

INT. MEDLAB 

Kim carries Seven's body to the biobed. She is extremely pale and unmoving. On her head, neck and left arm can be seen additional Borg implants. Kim is also ashen, scratched and bruised. As Kim gently lays her on the table, the Doctor is scanning Seven's vitals... When Kim begins to speak, the Doctor is waving the scanner toward her head and neck. He stops and stares at his tricorder readings. Not quite believing what he sees, he scans the area again. 

KIM: (flat) Seven was being assimilated, but... I deactivated her before they could finish. (beat) It was the only way... 

The Doctor looks at Kim, shocked. 

DOCTOR: (interrupting) Deactivated her?... Ensign you broke her neck! 

KIM: If a drone becomes inactive during combat, the Borg will discard it. It was the only way they'd let her go. 

The doctor is rapidly assembling the necessary equipment. He grabs a hypospray and positions a cortical stimulator. He glances anxiously at Kim while doing this. A beat. 

DOCTOR: Well... First things first. I need to stabilize her vital functions... besides a sever at the fourth cervical vertebra, she has acquired several Borg implants of questionable origin. I'll have to remove those... (beat) Where's Mister Paris when you need assistance?... Playing hero on the bridge of course... 

Paris walks in the door... 

PARIS: Need any help Doc? 

DOCTOR: (relieved) Mister Paris... I need your assistance with the cortical stimulator... Administer one milligram of acetycholine - have three milligrams of attenuated bretyllium ready - I'm going to activate her nanoprobes - if they aren't already activated. 

Paris scrambles to help the Doctor. 

DOCTOR (CONT'D): We need to stimulate Seven's neuro pathways so her nanoprobes may begin to repair extensive damage at the cervical spinal cord... 

PARIS: Spinal cord? 

DOCTOR: Her neck has been broken. The spinal cord is almost completely severed. 

PARIS: So much for family reunions... 

As he's working, Paris notices a quiet Ensign ignoring all else but Seven. 

PARIS: Harry?.. 

Kim is ignoring them... Paris notices something on Kim's neck. 

PARIS: Doc, have you scanned Harry yet? 

DOCTOR: No. 

PARIS: Well, I think you better. 

DOCTOR: That patient is alive - This one is not... Are we clear with the basics Mister Paris? We have to resuscitate her... Now. 

PARIS: (interrupting) Doc... 

Paris impatiently grabs Kim's shoulder and exposes the Borg filament implanted in Kim's neck. Seeing this, the doctor quickly scans Kim. 

DOCTOR: (alarmed) There is extensive infiltration... Ensign, you failed to mention you were assimilated as well. 

KIM: Did I? 

DOCTOR: I think you better lay down. You're in shock. 

KIM: No I'm... 

DOCTOR: That's an order. 

Kim very reluctantly goes and sits on the other diagnostic bed, but he is still watching Seven's table intently. Looking at Paris, the Doctor jerks his head at Kim. Paris then quickly walks up to Kim and gives him an injection. He helps Kim to lay down as the drug immediately overtakes him. 

PARIS: We'll take care of her Harry... 

DOCTOR: (barking) Mister Paris! 

PARIS: Coming Doc... 

FADE OUT. 

END OF ACT TWO 

ACT THREE 

FADE IN: 

INT. MEDLAB 

Images are rapidly flashing - a Borg ship, then several dozen, a drone is assimilating a human male, what looks like a data stream with a Borg hand rapidly punching a terminal, then a group of Borg cubes traveling in transwarp... All this is accompanied by thousands of unintelligible voices... 

Ensign Kim's eyes flash open. 

JANEWAY: Hello Ensign. 

Kim blinks and looks around. As soon as he focuses on Janeway, he remembers... 

KIM: Seven... is she..? 

As Kim tries to sit up on the side of the bed, Janeway gently helps him. 

JANEWAY: Slowly Harry... She is stabilized and resting. 

Still dizzy, Kim sees her lying in the bed next to his. The recent implants are removed and her color has returned. There is a brace of some sort protecting her neck. She is sleeping soundly. Kim looks markedly relieved to see that. 

DOCTOR: Seven's prognosis is very promising... Her neural pathways were severely damaged - no thanks to you. Were it not for her Borg nanoprobes, she certainly would have no chance of ever walking again... 

KIM: Will she fully recover? 

DOCTOR: She could be walking in days, or months. It's too soon to tell... As for you... You are in remarkably good condition, considering that you were assimilated... Your body is suffused with nanoprobes that should have ravaged you with Borg implants. But for some unknown reason, they're dormant... 

Kim looks at Seven. 

DOCTOR (CONT'D): The Borg grafts you did receive were removed. Other than that... you're fully recovered... though I want you here for another 24 hours of observation and rest. 

JANEWAY: What happened to you Ensign? 

KIM: (beat) The Borg had me Captain. I was assimilated... But... (looks at Seven) She reversed it somehow... I don't know... I remember... 

An image of Seven connected to the alcove flashes in Kim's head, then it is rapidly followed by an image of a mass of Borg ships and the noise of many voices... Kim shakes his head. 

KIM (CONT'D): She reconnected with the Borg to save me Captain... I wasn't going to just leave her there. 

JANEWAY: (reassuringly) She's alive and with us. You did the right thing Harry. I'm proud of you both... You saved Voyager. (beat) Now... I want you fully recovered before you return to duty. You're to take your time, Understood? 

KIM: Understood. 

JANEWAY: Keep me informed Doctor. 

DOCTOR: Yes Captain. 

Janeway exits. Kim continues to stare at Seven... 

INT. MEDLAB 

Seven is lying asleep on her biobed. Her neck and head are still braced. She stirs... Then her eyes slowly open - she blinks. 

KIM: Well, look who's up. 

Her eyes look over at a smiling Kim. A beat. 

SEVEN: Harry... you are making a habit of being present when I awaken. 

Harry opens his mouth... then shakes his head, disregarding what he was about to say. A beat. 

KIM: How are you feeling? 

SEVEN: I have felt better. (beat) You broke my neck. 

KIM: Why does everybody keep pointing that out? 

SEVEN: Since I am aboard Voyager, I surmise our mission was successful. 

KIM: Noticed that did you? 

A beat. 

SEVEN: I... did not want to return to the Borg. Thank you for not leaving me there. 

KIM: Hey, what I did was nothing compared to what you did for me... I should be thanking you. (sincerely) You are amazing, Seven. 

SEVEN: I know. (beat) But I'm attempting to correct that. 

KIM: (smiling) Oh no. Don't you dare become more human... I've gotten too used to liking you just the way you are. 

Seven smiles. Suddenly uncomfortable, Kim moves back. 

KIM: Well... you need your rest. I'll come back after you've rejuvenated a bit... 

He turns to leave. 

SEVEN: Harry... 

KIM: Yes?.. 

A beat. 

SEVEN: Do you remember your assimilation? 

Kim hesitates at the uncomfortable thought. 

KIM: Yes but... I can't comprehend it. There was... too much, Seven. 

SEVEN: If you desire, I will help you understand. It may... help. 

KIM: (nodding) After you're better... (beat) Get some rest Seven. 

Kim EXITS. 

Close in on Seven. 

INT. MEDLAB 

KIM: (Narration) Ensign Kim Personal Log, Stardate ?????.??; It's been two weeks since the incident with the Borg. Both Seven and I are expected to fully recover... We were lucky... I'm still having difficulty coming to terms with my assimilation, but the Doc says that's perfectly normal. I'm not so sure... Something happened to me on that away mission... I can't even talk to Seven about... 

Kim is sitting on one of the diagnostic beds. The Doctor walks in from the office holding a data pad. He looks over his data, and then begins to run a scan on Kim. 

DOCTOR: (scanning) No signs of anoxia or hypoxia... No infarcts or microclotting... surprising considering that neurofilament dispersion was quite invasive. It's fortuitous the Borg did not remove sections of your brain. 

KIM: Lucky me. 

A beat. 

DOCTOR: Well Ensign, I am happy to provide you a clean bill of health. With the nanoprobes in dormancy and all Borg implants removed, you are surprisingly none the worse for wear... You are, of course, still going to have some fatigue, but that's to be expected considering the trauma you experienced. (beat, Kim is frowning) Well, you could a least smile for small miracles. 

KIM: No no.. I'm grateful Doctor... it's just... (beat) I keep having... visions. 

DOCTOR: Visions?... Explain. 

KIM: Well... (beat) The images come in bursts - sometimes one image, sometimes several in quick order. They can happen while I'm awake, but mostly they come as dreams... no, not dreams - nightmares. Since my assimilation, I've had the same nightmare every night. (beat) It's just a jumbled mass of impressions - all related to the Borg. I can't make any sense of it, yet... I'm terrified. 

DOCTOR: I've detected only slightly accelerated frontal lobe activity... but there is no physical damage to speak of... Perhaps you're experiencing some post traumatic stress. It's not unusual to experience hallucinations after a particularly traumatic occurrence - assimilation by the Borg would certainly qualify. 

KIM: I suppose. 

DOCTOR: If the episodes persist for another week, we'll do a more comprehensive neuro scan. For now, you're free to continue your duties. 

KIM: Thanks Doctor. 

Kim EXITS. 

INT. KIM'S BEDROOM 

We see Kim asleep in bed. He's having a nightmare. Suddenly, he shoots up. Breathing hard, he sits up at the side of the bed. As he gets his fear under control, he begins to have an awful realization. 

KIM: (quiet groan) No. (beat) It can't be. 

He gets up and goes to the sink. As he is about to wash his face, he looks in the mirror. He sees himself as a drone. 

KIM: NO! 

He punches the mirror. A beat. He slowly approaches the cracked mirror... he sees his fractured reflection. His face contorts in anguish. His hand cut and bleeding, he slowly kneels to the floor. 

KIM: Please no... 

INT. CARGO BAY TWO 

KIM ENTERS. His face is grim as he slowly approaches the alcoves. Seven is busy moving about. After only two weeks, she is showing no signs of her ordeal... 

SEVEN: Harry, it is early. Have you spent yet another sleepless night trying to defeat Tuvok? (noticing his hand) You are damaged. 

KIM: Seven, I know what the images mean. 

Seven frowns for a second, then quickly continues to work - seemingly unconcerned. 

SEVEN: You are just now understanding your assimilation?.. Harry, you'd make a terrible drone. 

Impatient, Kim sternly walks up to Seven and jerks her to face him. 

KIM: Seven, I know. 

Seven looks down at his hand gripping her arm, then she gazes up at Kim. He drops his hand. A beat. 

KIM (CONT'D): You know I have to tell the Captain. 

SEVEN: Why would you do that? 

KIM: (exasperated) Because we have to do something! We have to stop them! You know that! 

SEVEN: (condescending) What I know is that any such attempt is pointless. The inability to recognize vain action is an exceptionally common human failing - one that seems to pervade this crew. Encouraging such conduct would be irresponsible. 

If possible, Kim's face falls even further. A beat. 

KIM: You never intended to say anything... did you. 

SEVEN: (adamant) I did not. I suggest you do the same. 

KIM: You know I can't do that. 

SEVEN: (angry) Then you are a fool. 

Kim is quiet as he stares at Seven. A silent exchange passes between them... Kim then quickly exits. 

INT. READY ROOM 

Janeway is sitting at her desk, very focused on her monitor. 

DOOR CHIME. 

JANEWAY: Enter. 

Ensign Kim enters. Janeway glances only long enough to see who it is. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Hello Harry. You're up early. 

Kim walks slowly up to her desk and stops. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Well, what can I do for you? 

Kim has a severe expression, dreading what he is about to tell the Captain. Janeway notices his hesitation and looks up. Kim's face is anguished. She gets up from her desk. 

JANEWAY: Harry, what is it? 

Kim is standing in place, not able to move. 

KIM: Since my experience with the Borg... I've been having, what was assumed to be, trauma induced hallucinations... 

JANEWAY: Yes, I recall it mentioned in the Doctor's report. Despite your ordeal, I was given the impression it wasn't at all severe. Have the visions worsened? 

KIM: (beat) Not exactly. 

Janeway motions for Kim to sit down. She sits next to him. 

KIM (CONT'D): Since the nightmares began I've felt they were significant... that there was something in the images I was supposed to understand. (beat) Last night... I finally deciphered them. (beat) Captain, these images aren't hallucinations. They're memories - flashbacks of actual occurrences. They are real. From the Borg. 

Harry stops. He is obviously upset and trying to stay composed. Janeway is concerned for him. 

JANEWAY: What did you see Harry. 

Too agitated to sit, Kim stands up and begins to pace. As he explains his visions, the viewer is flashed images of what Kim is describing. 

KIM: I saw Borg Cubes. A dozen, at least. They were moving, fast, probably in transwarp. 

JANEWAY: To us?... To Voyager? 

KIM: No... (beat) To the Alpha Quadrant, Captain... it's an invasion force. The Borg are going to attack the Federation. 

FADE OUT. 

END OF ACT THREE 

ACT FOUR 

FADE IN: 

INT. READY ROOM - CONTINUED 

JANEWAY: The Borg are sending an invasion force to the Alpha Quadrant? I find that hard to believe. 

Chakotay enters. 

CHAKOTAY: Is something wrong? 

JANEWAY: (to Chakotay) Ensign Kim has just claimed that the visions he's been having are in fact images of several Borg vessels traveling toward the Alpha Quadrant. 

CHAKOTAY: To the Federation? 

KIM: Trust me Captain. I don't know all the details, but there is a large group of Borg cubes heading there. (beat) I know what I saw. 

Janeway is skeptical. The implications are too severe. 

CHAKOTAY: How do you know Harry? You were assimilated with the Collective for only a few seconds. Perhaps they intentionally deceived you... 

KIM: (shaking his head) No. I know I'm right. 

Kim's apprehension is clearly in earnest. Janeway has a sudden sense of foreboding. 

JANEWAY: Your sole memory is of a Borg invasion fleet?... That's an awfully specific thing to recall from the collective thoughts of billions... 

KIM: Captain, it wasn't the Collective who sent me those images... 

Ensign Kim hesitates. Janeway's face fills with dread. 

KIM (CONT'D): It was Seven. 

INT. CORRIDOR - LOG ENTRY NARRATION 

We see Seven leave cargo bay two and walk down the corridor. As she makes her way toward the Captain's Ready Room, we hear Janeway's narration... 

JANEWAY (V.O. Narration): Personal Log Stardate ?????.?; While connected with the Borg, Ensign Kim believes Seven's subconscious thoughts dominated over the Collective - leaving him solely with Seven's memories. He also believes divulging the Borg's objectives was not something she intended to reveal... I don't know the extent of knowledge Seven has been keeping from us... but I suspect it's quite substantial.... I'm dreading the talk I must have with her. 

INT. READY ROOM 

Seven enters and goes to stand before the Captain. Janeway, standing near the windows, turns to face her. The Captain says nothing at first. Seven looks decidedly uncomfortable... 

JANEWAY: I'm going to be very blunt with you Seven... 

SEVEN: (interrupting) Ensign Kim has spoken to you. 

JANEWAY: Yes... He informed me of a planned Borg attack on the Federation. 

Janeway is staring at Seven, hoping for a denial. Seven, if anything, stands more defiantly. Janeway's face falls. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): He... told me he spoke with you - that you confirmed that the hallucinations he's been having were based in fact. 

SEVEN: (beat) That is correct. 

Janeway closes her eyes and turns to face the window. She doesn't speak for a moment. 

JANEWAY: When? 

SEVEN: When what? 

JANEWAY: (angrily) When will the Borg arrive in Federation space? 

SEVEN: (beat) Approximately two and a half years. 

JANEWAY: (beat) How many ships? 

SEVEN: Twenty. 

JANEWAY: (somberly, quietly) Twenty... that's quite a lot. 

SEVEN: When the need arises the Borg are thorough. 

Beat. Janeway ingests this slowly. Composed, she turns to face Seven. 

JANEWAY: Seven, when were you going to tell me this particularly crucial piece of information? You've known this entire time? 

SEVEN: (beat) The Borg intended to enter the Alpha Quadrant since their first contact with the Federation Starship NCC1701- D. Subsequent failures to assimilate the Federation have resulted in numerically higher involvements of Borg vessels... 

JANEWAY: (interrupting) Seven, how long have you known? 

SEVEN: (beat, less confident) I have always known. 

Janeway says nothing. She sits down rather heavily in one of the chairs. A beat. 

JANEWAY: I suppose I should be asking more relevant questions right now, but I can think of only one... (beat) Why?... Why didn't you tell me? 

SEVEN: Because it would have been irresponsible to convey such pointless information. 

JANEWAY: Pointless? 

SEVEN: Knowing the nature of humans, especially those on Voyager, I immediately realized this crew would attempt to intervene on behalf of the Federation - a misguided pursuit at best. (beat) Trust me, Captain. Any attempt to impede the Borg is futile. They are determined to assimilate the Federation. 

JANEWAY: That's what I thought you'd say. 

Janeway stands up to face Seven. Janeway is composed, but it can be seen that the Captain is furious. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Seven... I'm not going to debate the futility of our actions with you... (beat) The fact is - you're right... Now that I do know the Borg's intentions, we are going to intervene. Because that's our home and those are our families - yours as well, or have you forgotten in this selfish decision to save your own life! 

SEVEN: (angry) My decision will save this entire ship. 

JANEWAY: That judgment isn't yours to make - it's mine. 

Seven attempts to say something, but Janeway immediately cuts her off... 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Not another word Seven. I have questions for you... 

Janeway crosses her arms in front of her chest and begins to pace. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): You knew the Federation was in danger. It must have been increasingly difficult to keep such a secret... No wonder you couldn't hide your thoughts from Harry. 

Seven does as she's told, but it's clear she wants to comment. Janeway stops her pacing and looks directly at Seven. A beat. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): You know how to get Voyager home in time to help the Federation. 

Janeway scrutinizes Seven. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): That's why you didn't bother to inform us of the Borg's intentions... Under such desperate circumstances, you knew we would have found a way to get home in time. We would have found a way... (beat) Because we had you. 

Seven says nothing, but she is angry. A beat. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): A moment ago, you couldn't wait to speak... You know how to get us home Seven. Out with it. 

SEVEN: (beat) No. 

JANEWAY: No? (beat) For two years you've been a member of this crew Seven. You've watched us struggle, time and again, to find a way home - only to fail. I assumed your knowledge of Borg technology didn't encompass transwarp travel.. because, by now, I assumed you would have told us... Told me. 

SEVEN: I will not provide you with the correct procedure. 

JANEWAY: I am ordering you to tell us. 

SEVEN: I refuse. 

JANEWAY: Think about the consequences before you refuse Seven. I'm warning you... 

SEVEN: I have. My decision is final. 

JANEWAY: Seven... 

SEVEN: Captain. I will not allow you to needlessly destroy this ship and this crew in a hopeless confrontation. You have taught me to care. Now you are ordering me to disregard it. I cannot. 

JANEWAY: I am heartened by your loyalty to us, but there are much larger issues at hand. If you care for this crew, then take their wishes into consideration. I can guarantee, none of the crewmembers would agree with your judgment. 

SEVEN: All the more reason to refuse. (beat) This conversation is pointless. 

Seven turns and retreats to the door. 

JANEWAY: (caught off guard) I'm not done... 

SEVEN: Yes - you are. 

Seven exits. Janeway is, to put it mildly, enraged. 

INT. READY ROOM 

Janeway is standing in front of the window, looking out. Chakotay enters. 

CHAKOTAY: You needed a word with me Captain? 

A beat. 

JANEWAY: You better sit down, Chakotay. 

Chakotay moves to sit. A beat. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Everything Harry said... it's true... 

Chakotay is silently overwhelmed. Janeway turns to face him... she looks haggard. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): There are twenty Borg ships heading for Federation space. According to Seven, they'll be there in two and a half years.. She's known all along. (beat, quietly pensive) I know what Seven did came from a need to protect us, but... I can't help feeling betrayed by what she's done. She completely refuses to help... Because of that, I lost my temper... and might have jeopardized my ability to reason with her. 

A beat. Janeway is frustrated and gives Chakotay a moment to soak it all in... 

CHAKOTAY: Like many of us, you've come to care deeply for Seven. It's understandable. (beat) I can also understand why Seven refuses to tell you anything. This is her home... all she knows. The Federation holds no meaning to her. Would you sacrifice the Federation to save Voyager? No... but if Voyager was all you knew... if it was the whole world to you.. you might. I can understand where she's coming from. 

JANEWAY: Dealing with Seven is like dealing with a child prodigy - the knowledge is there, but she lacks emotional maturity. In Seven's case, this makes an exceptionally dangerous combination... 

CHAKOTAY: The mind of a Borg with the heart of a child... And not exactly a well adjusted child either. (beat) Before Seven is willing to say anything she'll have to somehow get past her fear. 

Janeway nods fatalistically. 

JANEWAY: But how? She won't budge Chakotay. 

CHAKOTAY: (beat, thinking) Though I dislike the idea of using duress, you seem to be out of options... It looks like you might have to employ some harsh discipline Captain. 

JANEWAY: Punishment? I certainly hope you don't mean corporal. 

CHAKOTAY: I was thinking of a different kind of inducement... is there anything that she fears more than the idea of Voyager facing down a fleet of Borg ships?.. something more... immediate? 

Janeway looks thoughtful for a moment, then she realizes something. 

INT. CARGO BAY TWO 

(narration over action) Janeway enters cargo bay 2. Seven's Borg alcoves are dark, not in use. The Captain pans the darkened room and spots Seven standing near some containers in the shadows. It is clear that Seven is wanting to avoid whomever just came through the door. Janeway's face saddens at what she is now forced to do to Seven. She steels herself, becoming resolved to this necessary punishment. 

JANEWAY (V.O. NARRATION): Captain's Log supplemental; Attempts at reasoning with Seven have so far failed. Now I must force the knowledge from her... I've always endeavored to tread carefully when Seven has made mistakes... There are so many sides of her humanity she has yet to comprehend. But now I have no choice... To fail in this could cost us the Federation - our home... 

JANEWAY: I didn't want to do this to you Seven... Emotionally, you're not ready. (beat) However, we no longer have the luxury of time. And because of that, I can't properly undo the damage the Borg have done to you. 

Resolutely Janeway confronts an elusive Seven. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): No more secrets. No more evasions. You have the knowledge to get us home before the Borg arrive in Federation Space. (entreaty) Give me that knowledge. Give us that knowledge. Let us try to save Earth from assimilation. 

SEVEN: (emphatic) Any attempt to save Earth is futile. 

JANEWAY: Our very existence as a species is being threatened. You must help us. 

SEVEN: I will not provide you the method to safely travel in transwarp. 

Seven walks away. 

SEVEN (CONT'D): (less assured) Voyager will survive. 

Janeway anticipates this argument. 

JANEWAY: Will it... How? Where? In the Delta Quadrant? We've barely survived so far. 

Janeway starts to approach Seven as she speaks. Staring Seven in the eye, Janeway is sarcastic and clearly angry. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Where would we settle Seven? Tell me, have you found a safe planet for us to colonize? You've been keeping this knowledge to yourself for two years. Surely you've come up with a plan. 

Janeway's verbal attack catches Seven off guard. 

SEVEN: I-I don't know... There is adequate DNA variance... 

JANEWAY: (interrupts) Yes there is just enough of our species on Voyager to colonize somewhere, but what of the other species in the Federation? What of Tuvoc's people, the Vulcans? Certainly you know the Borg will assimilate them as well... (loud) Are you willing to sacrifice billions of lives, countless species, to save one ship? 

SEVEN: (desperately) Once they are assimilated, the Borg will maintain each Federation species... 

JANEWAY: (loud) Unacceptable Seven! Unacceptable! 

Seven is clearly suffering and cannot look away from Janeway's direct stare. Seven's frustration boils over. 

SEVEN: You are ordering me to destroy everything I've learned to care for. I will not let you do it! 

Janeway quickly gets her anger under control. As she continues to stare down Seven, she becomes darkly resolute. 

JANEWAY: (quietly) Is that your final decision? 

Ever stubborn, Seven says nothing. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Very well Seven... Your resistance in this matter leaves me no choice in determining your outcome. (beat) From now on... you are confined to cargo bay two. You will have no duties... You will communicate with no one... You may perform no tasks which relate to or influence this ship or this crew in any way... Do not try to escape and attempt no threatening action. (beat) Remember... if necessary... I can purge this entire cargo bay. 

Seven is by now fighting the urge to cry. Janeway turns to leave. 

SEVEN: I will not tell you! 

Stoically, Janeway doesn't even bother to turn around. Seven is clasping her Borg console. 

JANEWAY: That is your choice. 

Janeway exits. Closing in to Seven, we see a tear finally fall. She furiously wipes it away. SEVEN: I will not tell you. 

Panning back emphasizes she is surrounded by her Borg equipment, and completely alone. 

FADE OUT. 

END OF ACT FOUR 

ACT FIVE 

FADE IN: 

INT. READY ROOM, INT. ASTROMETRICS, INT. CORRIDOR 

(narration over action) Janeway is shown working at her desk; Kim, in astrometrics, looks up excitedly - about to say something - and then forlornly remember that Seven isn't there; The doors are closed to cargo bay two... 

JANEWAY (V.O. NARRATION): Captain's Log, Stardate ?????.?; It's been twelve days since I confined Seven to cargo bay two... On my orders, the crew have made no contact with her. Ensign Kim has had a particularly difficult time with this... Despite the necessity of Seven's detention, this unpleasantness is beginning to wear on me as well... As for Seven... I've not heard a word from her. Even with her propensity for stubbornness, I'm surprised she has endured her isolation this long... and I'm beginning to worry... 

INT. BRIDGE 

A small klaxon beeps at Kim's terminal. 

KIM: Captain, it's Seven. She remotely accessed a replicator on deck eleven. 

JANEWAY: A replicator? Stop her. 

KIM: Trying Captain... (alarmed) Now she's instigating a site-to- site transfer... 

Kim rapidly works at his terminal, then shakes his head. 

KIM (CONT'D): She's locked me out. Whatever she replicated, she's beamed to cargo bay two. 

JANEWAY: Tuvok. 

TUVOK: On it Captain. 

Tuvok exits. Janeway stands up and hits her communicator. 

JANEWAY: Janeway to Seven, what are you up to? (beat) Answer me Seven. 

Again, Seven refuses to answer. Janeway becomes very alarmed. 

JANEWAY: Seven, my warning was no bluff. Don't force me to use extreme measures. 

INT. CORRIDOR 

Tuvok, with two security personnel, approaches the replicator that Seven had just used. After examining the replicator interface, he hits his communicator. 

TUVOK: Tuvok to Captain Janeway, I've identified the item Seven has replicated. 

INT. BRIDGE 

JANEWAY: What is it? 

TUVOK (V.O.): She appears to have replicated a sledgehammer. 

A quick shot of Janeway, Kim and Paris show their puzzlement. 

PARIS: What would she do with a sledgehammer? 

INT. CARGO BAY TWO 

Seven walks up as a large maul materializes on the floor. She stops in front of it. Seven's Borg hand picks up the hammer. She holds the hammer comfortably in both hands. With a very determined look, she stares at something off camera. 

INT. BRIDGE 

On the bridge, Janeway's face dawns with a realization. She quickly starts to walk to the turbolift. 

JANEWAY: Janeway to Tuvok, have your team meet me in cargo bay two. 

INT. CARGO BAY TWO 

Seven calmly walks up to the Borg alcove. Her gaze slowly pans from one end of the Borg equipment to the other. Her eyes finally settle on the Borg console. She determinedly walks over to it. With a resolute look, she heaves the sledgehammer, and, with all her might, swings it into the interface. Sparks and debris fly. She hits the console again. More sparks and debris. She then gives a self-satisfied glance at the disorder she had just wrought. She immediately turns to the first alcove and prepares to heave a blow. Janeway enters and - seeing what Seven is doing - waves the security team back. 

JANEWAY: Need any help? 

SEVEN: (on the back-swing) I do not. (BLAM!) 

Seven smashes the side of the first alcove. More sparks and debris. 

JANEWAY: (calmly) Don't you need those alcoves to regenerate your Borg components? 

SEVEN: Yes. (BLAM!) 

The alcove lights go dark. Seven has killed the alcove. A beat. 

JANEWAY: Do you want to regenerate your Borg components? 

BLAM again. 

SEVEN: No. 

JANEWAY: I see. 

Janeway walks up to Tuvok. Seven is heard smashing stuff. 

JANEWAY: (quietly) You and your detail wait outside while I have a talk with Seven. 

Tuvok regards Seven still smashing away at the now quite destroyed alcove. 

TUVOK: Captain, I do not think that is... 

JANEWAY: (interrupting) Don't worry Tuvok. She's not going to harm anyone, least of all me. She's hurt, frustrated and merely letting off a little steam. I can take care of this. 

Tuvok is clearly skeptical. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): (placating) You can wait just outside. 

TUVOK: I most certainly will. 

Tuvok and the security detail exit, leaving Janeway alone with Seven. Seven has, by now, almost completely obliterated the first alcove. Janeway is almost amused. 

JANEWAY: You missed a spot. 

Out of breath, Seven looks very angrily at Janeway, then at her sledgehammer handiwork. 

SEVEN: I wish to leave the destruction incomplete. Imperfect. 

JANEWAY: Ah. 

SEVEN: That is human. That is what you want. 

JANEWAY: (ignoring Seven) You know... you have a most unique way of getting attention. My mother said I used to throw my food to get noticed. On the other hand, most two-year-olds can't lift a sledgehammer... 

A beat. Acknowledging her childish behavior, Seven sets the hammer next to the wrecked console. Though her anger was lessened, Seven is still very hurt and has plenty of stubbornness in reserve. Janeway says nothing - waiting for Seven to calm down. 

SEVEN: (quietly accusing) You know I do not like to be alone. 

JANEWAY: Seven, no one does. 

SEVEN: This is coercion. 

JANEWAY: In a way, yes it is. As persuasion goes, not as efficient as the Borg. But... this is how we do it. Sometimes dire circumstances require extreme measures. Regardless, I never said your enculturation would be easy and painless. (beat) You still have a choice to make. 

SEVEN: (incredulous) I have a choice. 

JANEWAY: Yes. 

SEVEN: Provide you the knowledge to return to Earth just in time to kill yourself in a vain endeavor... or be ostracized from the only group of humans I know or care to know. Captain, I may be emotionally unenlightened, but I am quite aware that two options of equal worth in reality offer no advantage at all. 

JANEWAY: You're forgetting your third choice. 

SEVEN: Captain? 

JANEWAY: Choose not to choose. 

Seven's face is blank. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Have something else decide for you. 

Seven still doesn't get it. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): Flip a coin Seven... If you can't decide, let fate decide for you. 

SEVEN: Fate?.. I cannot believe you would condone such an irrational action. 

JANEWAY: Seven, as a human you will experience many situations were the outcome of any decision is undesirable. One of Starfleet's most important command tests deals with irreconcilable conditions. 

SEVEN: (beat, thinking) The Kobiashi Maru. 

JANEWAY: (smiling) Yes. 

Seven briefly paces as she thinks this new notion over. 

SEVEN: As a Borg there were always feasible alternatives. I have never had to "flip a coin"... 

A beat. Seven looks at the wrecked console, and scowls slightly. 

SEVEN (CONT'D): (quietly) But it is clear I can endure this solitude no longer. (beat, Seven faces Janeway) I will let fate decide. 

JANEWAY: A wise choice. 

SEVEN: Do you have a coin? 

JANEWAY: uhh no... (thinking) I know. How about this? 

Janeway removes her communicator and holds it out to Seven. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): It's not a coin, but it has a front and back. How about... the front - you get us to Earth... the back - you don't? 

Seven takes the communicator hesitantly. 

SEVEN: I suppose it will suffice... 

Seven's face is very grave, almost frightened. She looks to Janeway. 

JANEWAY: (quietly encouraging) All you have to do is toss it in the air. When it hits the floor, that will be your decision... no matter what. Understand? 

SEVEN: (takes a deep breath) Understood. 

Seven then tosses the communicator lightly into the air. It lands on the ground between them. Janeway is the first to move her eyes up to Seven. Seven is still staring at the communicator. When she finally looks at the Captain, Seven is resolute. 

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM 

The entire command staff is standing up in front of the monitor. Seven is next to the terminal facing them. 

SEVEN: So as you can see - with very minor modifications to environmental controls, hull configuration, and a negligible nutritional enhancement - all crew members may safely travel in transwarp, for as long as necessary. 

PARIS: You call that a negligible enhancement? The Borg might have removed your capacity to discern flavor, but I still have to taste my food. 

SEVEN: Taste is irrelevant. 

Everybody groans. 

KIM: Can't we use an inoculation instead? 

SEVEN: Because the compound is instantly absorbed throughout the body, you will taste it regardless of how it is assimilated. Therefore, I believed oral ingestion would be the most expedient method. 

DOCTOR: Perhaps I can synthesize the compound to not affect the taste buds. 

SEVEN: I would advise against that. You may alter the compound and render it ineffective. 

DOCTOR: (sarcastic) Not being Borg, I can only hope against such an error. 

JANEWAY: We'll start with the oral supplements. 

More groans. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): But only until the Doctor can synthesize a safely benign... (looking at Seven) and effective alternative. The importance of this mission comes before all else. As soon as the necessary modifications to our hull is complete we will be underway. Seven, how long will these modifications take? 

SEVEN: I estimated eighteen days. 

JANEWAY: (discouraged) What about with the entire crew working in sixteen hour shifts? 

SEVEN: I estimated eighteen days. 

JANEWAY: Very well. 

Addressing the entire group, Janeway looks at each and every one. A beat. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): I expect you all to disseminate tasks to the rest of the crew in the disciplined and efficient manner I've come to count on. However, before you begin delegating duties, I would like to first inform the crew of the enormity of what we are about to undertake. I will do so when the shift change occurs. You have two hours... Dismissed. 

As the group files out, Tuvok lags behind. 

TUVOK: Captain... 

JANEWAY: Yes Tuvok? 

TUVOK: Regarding Seven of Nine - How did you finally convince her to divulge all? Before her incident with the sledgehammer, she had seemed quite adamant against revealing anything. 

JANEWAY: I... suggested she let fate decide. 

Tuvok raises an eyebrow. 

JANEWAY (CONT'D): To her... any decision she would have made was a bad one. She was hopelessly deadlocked so... I asked her to flip a coin... 

Tuvok begins to look suspicious. 

TUVOK: You did not have a coin. 

JANEWAY: (hesitant) No no of course not... I suggested using my communicator. 

TUVOK: And, no doubt, landing face up meant disclosing what Seven knows. 

JANEWAY: (hedging) That's right. 

Tuvok then takes off his communicator. He tosses it into the air. It lands on the table - face up. Janeway looks up at Tuvok rather guiltily. 

TUVOK: Captain, you know as well as I that communicators always land face up. You deliberately deceived Seven. 

JANEWAY: (lightly defensive) Well, how else was I going to get her to talk? Besides... who knew she'd fall for the oldest Starfleet bar trick in the book? 

TUVOK: (raising an eyebrow) Who indeed? 

Janeway tactfully makes no comment. 

TUVOK (CONT'D): Underhanded methods aside, I will say this... (beat) It appears that I am no longer the last person to fall for that trick. 

Janeway smiles. Both EXIT. 

INT. BRIDGE 

Everyone is present - Chakotay, Tuvok, Kim, Neelix, Torres, Paris, the Doctor, and Seven. Janeway is standing before the Viewscreen, arms crossed. Then she turns around... and, with deliberation, looks at every crewmember. 

JANEWAY: Attention all hands. This is the Captain... I have... an important announcement. (beat) We've come to a turning point in our long journey... As irony would have it, our recent encounter with the Borg has provided us with our most desperate wish... a way home... Potentially we can be back in Federation Space within two years... but, like all wishes... there is a price to be paid for their attainment... and we will pay a dear price... (beat) In addition to a way home, I have learned that the Borg are also traveling to the Alpha Quadrant... In approximately two and a half years they will arrive with an armada of twenty ships... Their intention... is to assimilate all Federation Space. (beat) We are now in a race against time. We must get to Federation Space before the Borg. In our journey we have acquired knowledge to defend ourselves against their onslaught and I intend to provide this knowledge to the Federation... at any cost... (beat) A wise man once said... (looks a Seven) The needs of the many... outweigh the needs of the few. It doesn't matter how futile those needs may seem. We are going to find a way to save our home... (beat) Or die trying. 

FADE OUT. 

END OF ACT FIVE 

_________________________ Star Trek: Voyager - "Final Solution" 

by Wendy Dale Smith 

Final Draft: October 24, 1998 

email: st7ci@flash.net 

http://www.flash.net/~st7ci 


End file.
